character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Unbacked0/Respect Dio Brando
Intro I've noticed something about my composited Dio page. It is really big which makes sense Dio is the biggest antagonist in the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure series, a series that has been going on for over 30 years. This blog will be used to list off every one of Dio's abilities, feats and other miscellaneous things that should be included. Feats Strength Speed One statement by Speedwagon in the manga during Dio's fight with Jonathan is that Dio is able to move as fast as a Cheetah. This gives Dio Superhuman movement speed. Dio in Part 1 is comparable to Jonathan who is able to react to Dio's Space Ripper Stingy Eyes which is like a high-pressure water cannon which move at Mach 5 giving Part 1 Dio Hypersonic reaction speed in Part 1. Dio in Part 3 is able to react to attacks from Star Platinum which is stated to be able to move faster than the speed of light and Silver Chariot who is as fast a Star Platinum. However, just saying Dio has FTL reaction speed isn't good enough, using calculations based off of when Silver Chariot moves faster than Hanged Man when it is a beam of light will give the results that Silver Chariot moving at 365c or 365 times the speed of light which gives Dio MFTL reaction speed. Durability Lifting Strength The World Feats The World and Star Platinum are the two strongest Stands within Part 3, this is obvious by how they are the only two that were given A in destructive even though there are others that should have an A in Destructive Power as well. This means that The World and Star Platinum are stronger than any other Stand in the part in terms of raw strength this includes the likes of Justice which became an entire town (See my JoJo Town Level Justification for more info about this). The World was also able to perfectly match Star Platinum in terms of speed. The same Star Platinum fought evenly with Silver Chariot who has several FTL feats like cutting Hanged Man while it was turned into a beam of light twice and blocking several beams of light from The Sun. As stated above Star Platinum and Silver Chariot are MFTL which means that The World is also MFTL in terms of attack speed, movement speed and reaction speed. Abilities Vampiric Abilities The first thing to bring up when talking about vampires in JoJo is defining what similarities they have between normal vampires and what they have in common. Vampires in JoJo lack most of the weakness that normal vampires have, they are barely affected by fire as shown when Dio's regeneration healed faster than fire could burn him and he would later regenerate after being burned to ash, Dio is immune to holy weapons and items as shown when he crushes a crucifix, he is unaffected by water (Although Dio might have a fear of water, however, that is due to being trapped at the bottom of the ocean for 100 years), being impaled through the heart has never been shown to be useful and Dio is completely fine after being beheaded as shown when he can have a normal conversation while he is just a head. The only weakness that they share is the weakness to sunlight. Vampires in JoJo have things like Superhuman Strength, Speed and Durability. Drinking blood isn't required for a vampire as shown by how lasted 100 years with only a single body of blood, however, the more blood they drink the better their abilities become and the stronger they become as shown by how Dio was stated to become several times stronger after drinking about 30+ people over the span of a week or two. Dio has the ability to regenerate. He has healed a bullet wound to his head, having his arm sliced off, being cut in half and his best feat is regenerating after being burned to ash, this puts Dio's regen at High-Mid. However, there is one regeneration feat that Dio scales off of that is even greater. During Part 4, we meet the Nijimura's Father who has had his cells combine with Dio's vampiric cells and has made him a monster, his sons wanted to kill him yet they were unable to even though Okuyasu had a Stand which can erase matter. This means that Dio should also be able to regenerate from having his body erased which is Low-Godly regeneration. The World Dio's Stand, The World, is Dio's most well known. It is a close-range Stand. It's Stand Stats are an A in Destructive Power, an A in Speed, a C in Range (Which has been stated to be about 10 metres), an A in Durability, a B in Precision and a B in Development Potential. The World has the ability to stop time on a universal scale. During the beginning of the fight with Jotaro, he could stop time for about five seconds, however, as Dio stated before he kills Joseph, The World's time stop will grow longer the more Dio uses it. After Dio drinks Joseph's blood and gains full control over Jonathan's body he can stop time for nine seconds. Just before Dio is killed by Jotaro it is revealed that The World can stop time for ten seconds. A thing to note is that Dio said that while Dio couldn't control Jonathan's body it took him months to get his time stop to five seconds, yet after he drinks Joseph's blood this is almost doubled and after a few minutes his time stop grows a second longer meaning if Dio were to get into a fight that lasted much longer his time stop would continue to grow as the fight progressed. The World's ability to stop time also allows Dio to see in other people's time stop even after his time stop has run out. Since Dio is a vampire, him stopping time doesn't put a strain on his body which is best shown how a 28-year-old Jotaro says that using time stop a few times in a row puts a strain on him yet Dio is able to spam it over the course of 30 minutes to an hour with complete ease. Hermit Purple 2 Hermit Purple 2 is the Stand that belongs to Jonathan Joestar which Dio can use since Jonathan's spirit is still rejecting Dio's control over his body. This Stand is identical to Joseph's Stand Hermit Purple. While it can't be used to conduct Hamon for obvious reasons it can be used to read people's minds and display what they want to most so Dio can control them even easier. After Dio gains full control over Jonathan's body it is likely that he can not use the Stand anymore since Jonathan's spirit is fully gone from the body. Other Abilities Dio is one of the smartest men in the JoJo universe, this is seen by how he was able to figure out how to get to "Heaven" within the span of the six years between when he reemerged from the ocean after 100 years in 1983 and his death at the end of Stardust Crusaders in 1989. He also found vampiric powers that no one else had found as seen by how even Hamon Master Tonpetty didn't even know about the abilities that Dio could use. Dio is a cunning manipulator being able to convince normal people or other psychopaths to either trust him or work for him. Dio is so terrifying that even being close to the building he is in will fill the air with dread. Even talking face to face with hardened criminals will make them terrified for their lives even if they think they have the advantage. Dio managed to detect that Joseph was reading his mind from countries away and even cut off the connection by making the TV that Joseph was using explode. Other Things Weapons Since Dio is a vampire and has an overpowered Stand he doesn't really need to use weapons since he can kill anyone with his fists or The World, however, Dio has shown to use some weapons whenever needed. Dio has used throwing knives, he uses this within his stopped time to overwhelm the opponent. Dio also has his iconic steamroller which he uses to crush his opponent within stopped time and punch it until it explodes. He has also used an oil tanker and a boat for the same effect. Weakness Dio has several weaknesses, the most obvious being his weakness to sunlight or powerful light based attacks like Hamon. Dio's will be completely destroyed by sunlight, and unlike fire which burned him to ash, it will make impossible for him to regenerate as seen by how he lost all of his body to Jonathan's Hamon and couldn't regrow it back. This is the easiest way to kill Dio. Another way to kill Dio by bypassing his regeneration is by destroying his Stand, as seen at the end of Part 3 if his Stand takes too much damage it will explode and considering it is Dio's soul it will kill him as well. Other weaknesses that Dio has are his ego and rage. Dio has shown to underestimate his opponent which has lead to his defeat on two separate occasions and Dio has also shown to be filled with rage whenever he feels as if someone is looking down on him which leads him to act irrationally and was the cause of his death. Category:Blog posts Category:Unbacked0